Stop and Listen to Your Heart
by assenaZ4ever
Summary: How love conquers all....a very Troyella story. Pls. read and review. I changed my pen name to "assenaZ4ever" from alphamama please continue to read my stories


time will reveal:

_stop and listen to your heart: _

_chapter 1_

Troy Bolton's finding it difficult to settle and relax on his first class seat on board a plane as it cruises towards its destination; Albuquerque, New Mexico. Nobody's expecting his arrival after being gone for almost nine months touring the country with the Laker's. No welcoming hugs and kisses, no chaotic party and fuzzes expected from his parents and friends he wanted to be the one to surprise them...

Then he took out his wallet sorting out one particular photo of a beautiful girl with tantalizing brown eyes and long curly brunette locks beaming back at him. Heaving a long agonizing sigh

"Gabriella...I knew that we ended up hurting each other...what with my selfishness and ambition. I pray that we will be able to settle everything once I get home...how I terribly miss you!" he kissed the photo and places it close to his chest as he slips into a restless sleep

He was awoken by the announcement that the plane has already landed and passengers are advice to wait till the seatbelt sign has been switch off before retrieving their baggage on the over head compartment. Looking out the window seeing the familiar surroundings he's finally home after fulfilling his life long dream. Successfully he was one of the players that boasted the Lakers championship wins. Gaining recognition as one of their valuable player earning him financial riches too much even in his dreams but the price of loneliness is much more to fathom.

Troy was tough when inside the court and into his game but back at his apartment when the stillness of the four corners of his place surrounds him the emptiness haunts him horribly. He truly miss home his parents, friends the people and its place...Gabriella ah my Gabriella who beckons him more everyday. There are a lot of things to settle after pondering for sometime...the strained relationship with his parents and friends but most of all with his girl if she can still forgive him must be settled. This time he was certain in his decision

_**As their last heated argument flashes through his mind:**_

"Gabriella I'll be leaving soon!" as they were lazily lounging on the couch in her home. Crunching her brow with the words that just came out from his mouth

"What...are you kidding right?!" Troy looks at her seriously "But were you goin?!" Troy slid off beside her and sits on the edge of the couch looking down the floor "Troy...is there something I mustn't know?!"

Drawing a long hard breath to compose himself for the eventuality of what he's about to say "I got drafted by the Lakers two weeks ago!" his voice was almost in a whisper as Gabriella shakes her head in disbelief

"What...two weeks ago and you did not even inform me or hinted something about it?!" she abruptly stood up as tears streams down her face "Were almost together 24\7 how could you do this to me??"

"Gabie...I'm only thinking of our future...the opportunity and the offer was so tempting and I took it. With the money we can have a secured future together you know about my dreams of being on one of the NBA team?!" he stood up and wraps his arms around her petite waist

Gabriella breaks herself free "We're getting married in a week Troy and everything's been settled...everything...I cannot believe that you can do this to me to us!" she shouted "If there's such thing as us in your vocabulary?!" looking at him accusingly

"Gabriella I'm sorry but they wanted me to head to LA tomorrow I did bargained with them but..." slumping on the couch covering his face with his hands "They said well it's a matter of take it or leave it offer...Gabie please I need you in this!"

"So it seems you've already made-up your mind having no consideration or thought about our wedding... might as well end this now...I don't want to be a burden in you ambitions Troy and I don't need the money either if it means the death of this relationship!!" she said quietly as anger and frustration boils down on her veins. She was between denial and rejection as her heart shatters to pieces

"No I don't want to end this...I love you and I'm only thinking of what's best for you of your happiness...we still have time to postpone the wedding and we can explain the situation to our family and friends!" he pleaded

"No Troy it's too late...I can't believe that you're this selfish bastard. You better go and there's nothing else to talk about...forget the wedding and might as well forget me Troy...I hate you...and I never ever wanna see your face again!!" feeling her world crumbling down as tears freely falls from her eyes slowly she sank on the carpeted floor

"Gabriella." stooping down to scoop her but she pushes him away

"Go away Troy...leave me alone!!" screaming at him this time as he stood up

"Fine...I'll go!" anger so imminent in his voice as he walks towards the door glancing one last time on the girl sobbing on the floor before slamming it loudly.

_**End of flashback: **_

_**Chapter 2**_

As he exited the airport terminal sudden flashes of bright lights assaulted him as photographers took pictures after pictures of him lugging his baggage. Hastily he hails a cab as one reporter holding a mike points the object to him asking if he will renew his contract with the Lakers?!

"Whew I didn't expect that there will be hounds at the airport at this time of the night!" he settles in his seat as the cab drives towards his parents address.

Nobody knew of his homecoming and he was glad so glad that he can picture the look on his parents faces...surprise and astonishment. He grins as the park comes into view seeing that nothings changed nine months ago. But to Troy it changed him to a new person he conquered the field only his friends dreamt of he fulfilled his childhood ambition even for just less than a year. The cab stops in front of his house and after paying the driver and unloading his luggage he opens the door with his key hoping that his parents did not change the lock. Beaming as the latch unhook pushing the door quietly entering the hallway

"Mom...dad...I'm home!" the lights were out as deafening silence greets him instead. He closes the door and opens the lights as he saunter to the kitchen then up the stairs to the bedrooms. Confusion tears up his mind as he opens the door to his parent's bedroom "Were are you guys...nobody's seems home or did something happen?!" he remembered the last time he talk to his parents was almost 3 weeks ago he took out his phone

Knowing it was already late at night and thoughtless to ring his friends but intuition tells him to try what if there was an emergency involving one of them. He first tried his dad's phone then his mom then Chad's phone it was only ringing then Sharpay, Taylor, Ryan Zeke, Kelsi and even Jason who after almost ten agonizing rings answers it tiredly. Troy was thankful that at least his phone was still open at this time

"Hello?!" Jason's voice sounded annoyed as Troy can hear Chad's irritated voice on the background

"Who the hell is that?!" Chad asks yawning as Taylor shifted beside him making his uncomfortable position on the hard plastic chair even miserable "Better put that phone away Jase!" he mutters

"Hello Jason..." Jason puts back the phone to his ear listening to the other end "No please don't close the phone...hey buddy it's Troy!" sounding hopeful

"He...hello did you just say Troy...Troy as in Troy Bolton?!"

"Yes...yes it's me what's up guys...I've been calling everyone's phone...you're the only one who picks up?!" he hears rustling on the other end as Jason's seems to taps somebody's waking them up or something. Troy can hear familiar voices of his friends complaining tiredly

"Are you really Troy as in captain of the Wildcat's or this is just another prank call...I'm telling you man I'm tired and cranky I don't have time for this shit!!"

"It's me Jase really me...is everybody there with you...and where are you guys...my parents aren't home...are they with you...did something happens?!" random questions bombarded Jason's ears

"Ok if you say you're Troy Bolton we're at the hospital right now with your parents and everybody else." Taylor's angry voice floated on the line telling Jason to shut up

Troy felt helpless as he checks on a small cabinet where keys were kept frantically he searches smiling triumphantly when he saw his own car key hanging on the lowest part of the box. The drive to the hospital was fast as traffic was none existent at this late hour but not fast enough for him as the adrenaline pushes him to sprint towards the hospital information. He screeches realizing that he doesn't have any idea who's in the hospital right now. The receptionist was intently staring at him gaining some recognition

"Excuse me...are you Troy...Troy Bolton from the Lakers?!" the plump lady stood up from her computer as Troy nodded "What can I do for you? My son is an avid fan of your team...mind if you signed an autograph for him?!" he obligingly scribbled a short note and his signature on the notepad "Thank you very much Troy...you're gonna put a smile on his face...by the way are you visiting someone here?!" her friendly nature did not help with his predicament

"Yeah...really but I don't know who??" he felt himself blushed. He was getting frustrated thinking of who's in the hospital he's suppose to visit. He was about to head back to the car when a familiar face rounded the bend to the vending machine squinting his eyes "Zeke... is it you?!" he sprinted in his direction just as Zeke spun around hearing a familiar voice

"Troy...Troy Bolton our Lakers man?!" nearly spilling the cup of coffee he was holding as they exchange a man hug excitedly "Hey what are you doing in Albuquerque?!"

"Home dude...I went home...hey by the way why is everyone here?!" anxiousness was so obvious in his voice as Zeke did not answer leading him to the direction of the elevator

"Follow me please...everyone's at the waiting lounge...well since 8pm last night...tired and cranky but nobody's willing to go home!" Troy senses that the caffeine had already kicks in Zeke's system he was wide awake at 2am

They took the elevator up to the 3rd floor chatting randomly walking past private rooms until they reached a waiting lounge. Troy and Zeke glances at each other smirking seeing the different facial expression and positions of their friends discomfort while trying to sleep on the hard plastic hospital benches.

"Are my parents here too?!" Zeke nodded as Sharpay stirs from her position while her head's lying on Ryan's lap.

Slowly she stretches as her eyes flutter when she hears some whispering. As her vision clarifies and gain focus on a face she gasps wide eyed. Bolting on her precarious position dropping to the floor with a loud thud.

"Troy Bolton?!" Troy was about to laugh "What the heck are you doing here?!" she scream in exasperation breaking the silence of the waiting lounge down to the deathly quiet corridors waking up the rest of their friends who bolted on their sleep

"Shar...why are you all here...can somebody please tell me what's wrong?!" he was between annoyance and frustration "I'm tired and confused heck even scared of who's here?!"

The rest of their friends slowly rise up from their sleeping state shock to see a long lost buddy who seems to resurrect out of nowhere.

"Well look who's here...it's none other than Lakers man himself...hey hot shot how you doin long time no see nor heard?!" Chad sarcastically said smirking at Troy

"Yeah I'm sorry man...I've been such an ass lately...I realized there's more to fame and fortune that's why I came back..." he utter quietly. There was a mixture of anger, shock and pity on his friend's faces

"Tell it to her Troy...after all the anxiety, shame and pain she went through when you abruptly turned your back on everything and everybody!" Chad's voice now full of bitterness as Taylor walks beside him

"Chad!" stopping him before he was able to grab Troy's collar. Suddenly a piercing cry shatter through the hallway as excitement and smile strikes the gangs faces except for Troy who looks lost

"It's about time!!" Ryan and Jason high five each other as the girls group hug. Zeke claps Troy's back beaming at him but still nobody even bother to tell him the truth

After 5 minutes another piercing cry was heard reverberating throughout the hallway towards the waiting lounge as jubilation was heard from the group again except for Troy. After 10 minutes Jack appears on the corridor beaming proudly dressed in a scrub suit holding a video camera but halted when he saw his son

"How is she coach...do you have the video?!" Sharpay bounces to him as the rest eagerly follows

"Dad??" their eyes lock on each other as Troy walks to him "Dad I'm sorry...sorry for everything!" tears appear on his eyes

"Troy?!" Troy hugs his dad like a newfound child shoulder shaking as he can feel the warmth embrace of his father. "You wanna see the video?!" they all nodded at once "She's doing great guys and the little angels are perfectly normal." slowly the screen focuses on an infant being lifted from the womb as Lucille and Maria's keyed up voices were heard from the background "That's a girl!!" Jack exclaimed as a newborn cry was heard then after sometime another one was lifted from the womb "And that's a boy!!" they were all in awed and wiping away tears

"Buddy congratulation's!!" Troy was in shock as the guys claps him at the back "Unbelievable huh!"

"Are those mine...but how?!" a mixture of happiness and confusion strikes his face as he exclaimed those question "I think I need some explanation...I'm more than confused...but she wasn't pregnant when I left or is she?!" a slap landed on the back of his head from his father

"Ok Troy they're mine if you can't accept them!" Ryan blurted as Zeke and Jason followed heck even Chad and the girls volunteered

"Wait...wait if they're mine they're not up for adoption...never and over my dead body!" he proudly exclaimed as the gang huffs

"So when can we see them coach?" Kelsi inquires

"Soon... Gabriella will be brought to the recovery room for a while and the twins will be in the nursery soon!" a door opens and Maria and Lucille now walks towards the group both teary eyed and beaming

"Mom...how are they...how's Gabie?!" Lucille suddenly stops squinting her eyes for recognition "Mom...Ms Montez I'm sorry I shouldn't have left but I'm here now back for good..." he said pleadingly as mother and son shared a tight embrace tears starts to flow again freely

"They're gorgeous Troy such beautiful babies and Gabie's so brave she was awake the entire procedure. You can see the babies soon at the nursery!" his mother boasted

He went over to Ms Montez and wraps his arm around to this woman who was like a 2nd mother to the gang whom gladly hugs back "Please forgive me...I didn't mean to hurt her..." she nods her head

"I know Troy...give her time Gabriella is never an unforgiving person."

_**Chapter 3:**_

The three parents, Troy and the wildcats soon were marching to the direction of the nursery. Exhilaration floated in the air when the blinds were lifted revealing two bassinets with two newborn babies. One was wrapped in a pink blanket and the other a blue one

"Oh God... never in my wildest dreams did I expect such wonderful surprise when I arrive home...I have perfect babies." tears starts to well in his eyes just like the rest of their friends marveling a miracle that just happens to their closest friends

"Hey Troy the girl looks more just like you!" Jason blurted as Kelsi contradicted him which soon started an argument

"Guys...guys were in the hospital silence must be observed at all times. No argument here...they just look like grandpa's see the shape of the face!" Jack exclaims proudly earning a loud smack from his wife as the rest sniggers

So the bickering continued except for Troy who gazes lovingly at his children still not believing that he missed more than what he was expecting. He thought only of his parents, friends, home, Gabriella but now that of being a loving and supportive partner to his girlfriend during the stressful and exciting phase of pregnancy and birth. It will be difficult to make amends for his mistake but he's willing to neither wait for as long as it takes to neither get them back...the family he only ever dreamt of now really exist.

"Everybody shut up..." he silently screams as everyone stops arguing at once "Sorry but I really wanna see Gabriella." he said calmly just as the nurse came out of a room and informs them that she's still groggy but conscious they can see her now..."

"Troy I think its best that your mom, Maria and I will see her first then we will let you in." he objected but was pacified by their friends explaining that she just went through a major operation he hung his head low defeat on his face

They patiently waited outside as Troy strut the hallway impatiently rubbing his hands nervously. Although the guys were still mad at him they sympathize with his situation by staying with him having small talks. Jacks head suddenly peers at the doorway beckoning him to enter

Troy pushes the door his heart was beating so fast more than what it was doing when he's on the court. He thought that his parents could hear it his breathing hitches as he saw her whispering something to Maria on the other side. Troy softly padded towards the side of the bed. Her stomach still slightly swelled her skin paler.

He felt helpless all he wanted to do now is to gather her in his arms to comfort and help ease away the pain and miseries he had caused her physically but more so emotionally. Maria smiles past Gabriella as she looks to the direction of the doorway and her eyes landed on a blue eyed face above her.

Troy gazes lovingly at her "What are you doing here...get out of my room?!" her voice hoarse but laced with hatred and pain as she shouted clutching her belly. Troy who was about to reach for her held back "Don't you ever dare touch me!!" she glares at him as Lucille led her son outside while Maria soothes her daughter

"I can't blame her for hating me...mom. What I did was terrible and it was a huge mistake I wanna tell her I'm really sorry." Troy felt miserable seeing his friends being called by Jack to see Gabriella as he was being comforted by his mom

Troy decided to stay with Maria at the hospital sending his parents and friend's home since it was 4am. Giving Maria the couch while situating himself at the hard plastic seat beside the bed when Gabriella fell asleep. Gently he lifts her hand caressing it softly smiling as he listens to her rhythmic breathing he's finally home... slowly he relaxes until he succumbs to exhaustion.

_**Chapter 4:**_

Gabriella woke up the following day feeling sore and exhausted from the C-section she was about to stretch her arms when she saw a head with brown hair impeding her arm movement. She can feel that their fingers were intertwined. Slowly pulling her arm away from his hold but before she can succeed he lifted his head.

"Hi...how you feelin?!" his blue eyes gazing at her lovingly he kisses her hand

"What are you doin here Troy...why did you come back...you tormented me isn't that enough...do you really wanna see me fall?!" she ask quietly her voice mix with bitterness

"No Gabriella no...even before I came here my mind was already made up...to come home to you...I realized that you're my life, my happiness and my existence nothing else ever mattered!" Gabriella shakes her head in disbelief looking away from Troy as tears cascaded down her cheeks

Troy gently wipes them away as he too was silently crying "This is too good to be true...you've hurt me enough Troy and I don't know if I can forgive you or ever trust you again."

"I did not renew my contract with the team if that's to appease you even though they offered me a much bigger salary...I love you Gabriella...I'm so sorry for all the miseries I've caused you it was a huge mistake leaving you!!" she looks back at him seeing the suffering in his eyes. Troy stares into her pleadingly

Gabriella was torn between anger and compassion to the man she once love...oh wait 'Am I over him as in totally out of my life?' she ponders 'Shall I forgive him that easy and take him back...what if he decides to leave again...oh God this is hard especially now with the twins!' realizing she already gave birth she tries to sit up but winces as searing pain shoots up her body "Arrgh!"

"Gabriella...are you ok?!" Troy stood up alarmed as Maria stirs from the couch

"The twins...I wanna see my babies...God I forgot all about them." grasping the side of the bed riding with pain as Troy gently comforts her

"They're perfect Gabie I can't believe we made such beautiful creatures...I'm sorry really sorry I wasn't there to share your joy and pain while being pregnant. I wasn't around while your craving for something nor feeling the discomforts." he leans over bravely and planted a gentle yet passionate kiss on her lips igniting a tingle on their senses

"Have you seen them...they were beautiful God it was worth the pain...they blew me away...I wanted to see them." just then the door opens as two nurses steps inside each carrying a precious cargo. A grin strikes both Gabriella and Troy's faces

"Hello mommy and I assume the daddy!" the older nurse greeted as Troy glances at Gabriella who merely nods making Troy shakes his head like crazy as each hands a baby to both mother and father

"Hello my little angel...I'm your mommy...why you're so beautiful!" she said quietly in a baby voice as the baby girl opens her eyes revealing a piercing blue orbs while yawning. Gabriella giggles as she plants a gentle kiss on her tiny forehead

"Hey son I'm your daddy...I can't believe your mine... yes your so handsome." cuddling the infant closer inhaling his scent before he kisses his forehead just as his small eyes peers up to his father "You've got the color of my eyes just like your sister...oh boy you definitely got the Bolton genes!" he exclaimed looking at Gabriella who was smirking at him "Thank you for my twins!"

Their friends came back that morning all were excitedly hovering around the babies like crazy. Gabriella and Troy beams proudly at their creation as Sharpay and Taylor cuddles the newborns gushing over them.

"So what's next now that the twins are here...maybe daddy and mommy will resume with the wedding?!" Chad kidded

"Oh no Chad... this doesn't mean he's already forgiven...and were back together...no sir it still hurt here..." pointing to her heart as Troy winces. The boys look at him sympathetically

"Aren't I...oh please Gabie let me in I wanna become part of our babies lives?!" shutting her eyes as she shakes her head to a no

"It's not that easy Troy and not as simple as I forgive you and you can come home now!" her voice laced with sarcasm

They've witnessed how Gabriella's struggled to recover and stood up again after he left what with all the hurtful and ridiculous accusation thrown out to her. How she fought to survive the loneliness and difficulties of being pregnant with twins alone. They were her rock her support and her friends who stuck with her all throughout the painful ordeal aside from her mom and Jack and Lucille. Troy's parents were very supportive and caring after they've learned of her pregnancy. She's like a little sister to everybody and the strength that binds them together

Zeke pats Troy at the back "Give her time dude...we all know she still loves you...she will realize it sooner than you think."

Troy never left the hospital no matter how harsh the words Gabriella hurl into him. He took all of this humbly until Maria intervenes warning her daughter that no matter what happens Troy will always be the father of the twins. Making Gabriella scoffs earning a glare from her mother

On the second day at the hospital a nurse comes in holding a clipboard bearing the blank birth certificates

"Hello I'm nurse Alice and I'm here to take the names of the babies." she said cheerfully Troy looks to Gabriella pleadingly "So any names for the baby girl?"

"Ella Marie...her name is Ella Marie... Bolton!" beaming as she pronounces the name. Troy smiled brightly enfolding Gabriella in a tight embrace nodding his head in approval so glad that she let their daughter bear his name. She gazes up to him as he gently kisses her on the lips letting her feel the love and passion boiling inside of him

"Ella Marie a perfect name for our baby girl!" he glances lovingly at the sleeping newborn on the bassinet as the nurse scribbles the name

"And for the baby boy?"

"Troy do you wanna give your son a name?!" he looks at her in pure shock

"I have no idea what to name him his too perfect...no Gabriella I know you already have a name for our son...thanks for the great honor but I wasn't prepared for this!" he sincerely smiles at her and for the first time Gabriella smiled back making his heart flutter

"Jac Alexander...he will be called Jac Alexander Bolton!" Troy was ecstatic that she let their son carry his middle name and his dad's first name

"Are you sure?!" nodding on his chest "You named him after me and my dad!" planting a kiss on her forehead as their eyes connected rekindling the fire that was once ablaze both now teary eyed

"I'm not selfish Troy they will always be your children no matter what happen after all you said yesterday they carry the Bolton genes in their blood!" they both laugh as the nurse smiles at the couple as she silently left the room

"So you've forgiven me?!" she seems to be in deep thought but soon was shaking her head no. Troy face drops sadly as he draws a long breath

"I don't know Troy...I'm scared to let you in my heart again...we've been together since junior high but yet you bare to leave me when a door opened with great opportunity...never did you had a second look before you closed the door on me on us..."

"So what will happen to us now...with Ella and Jac...I'm their father I wanted to share responsibilities in raising them...Gabie please?!" he was teary eyed holding tightly on her hands

"We could be friends Troy...you can visit them anytime of the day...were gonna be staying at my moms house and your mother volunteers to baby sit when I return for work." shaking his head no feeling his heart shatter

"Do you still love me Gabriella?! I know I do...I really really do...God if you can open up my heart you'll see your name written on it!"

Drawing a long and agonizing breath "I don't know Troy...I think I still do but...this is too soon...too much too soon. I've learned to survive on my own after reeling from the pain of your leaving." she kept on rumbling nervously

"No...no...no. Stop and listen to your heart Gabriella...please... give me a chance to prove my love and sincerity to you...let me ease away the pain I've caused you...let's raise our kids together under one roof and be the family we once dream about and let's sleep together in one bed!" Gabriella rolled her eyes at the last 5 words he uttered

"Troy...if ever I give you this chance...will you be careful with my heart?!" Troy stare her in the eyes revealing his heart and soul to her leaning slowly as their lips connected to a fiery kiss. Soon sparks ignited more than the 4th of July celebration.

_**Chapter 5:**_

So in short Gabriella and Troy reconciled their difference to the delight of family and friends. After five days in the hospital she was sent home with the twins. As agreed the couple with Jac and Ella will temporarily stay with Ms Montez until Troy was able to find their own house. Troy was very happy to have her back as they are now on their way to start their lives together as seen on the glint on his eyes. Everybody was on hand to help them pack their things before going home from the hospital

"Gabriella you better sit your butt down and let us pack in peace!" Sharpay bats her eye brow as Gabriella pouted earning a peck on the lips from Troy soothing her as the rest rolled their eyes

Hrmm...love birds were still in the hospital and the babies are still too early for a sibling!" Jack said quietly as the couple blushes crimson red earning a howl of laughter from everybody

Lucille and Maria were each holding the twins while Gabriella was being pushed on the wheel chair towards the hospital exit after everything was settled and paid. Troy and Gabriella with the babies on their car seats rode on the lead car as 3 more follows them in the direction of the Montez house as agreed upon.

"Troy where are we going?!" she asked puzzled "We just pass the house...Troy...Troy?!" but instead of a reply he winks while grinning at her that never fails to melt her heart. He then reaches for her hand and kissed it lovingly

Not far from the Montez house and a block away from the Bolton's Troy made a right turn on a driveway of a 2 story brick house with white picket fences. Gabriella's jaw drops as their parents and friends got out of the cars and pooled in one corner waiting for the couple no actually Gabriella and the babies to come out of the car since Troy was running to the passenger side grinning

"Our home my love!!" reaching out for her hand as Gabriella tears flows freely from her eyes. She was definitely speechless and awed never expecting Troy to be this serious no he was serious hopefully oh he must be this time 'coz there'll be no more chances "Gabie snap out of it...how do you like our new house?!"

Troy scoops her up from the seat and carries her bridal style as Chad opens up the main door grinning. She was still speechless and crying when he let her down on the foyer. She was wide eyed the house was lovely and perfect for their family spacious and homey. The one they pictured before they broke up their dream house. She still can't believe Troy got it for her and the babies

"Troy this is perfect...I can't believe we are going to live here...on our own?!" he leans down and pecks her on the lips as Gabriella hugs and kisses him back but this time with more passion "But how did you...you were in the hospital all the time?!"

"I have my ways!!" winking at their friends as he smoother her with ardent kisses

"Eww guys get a room!!" Sharpay blurted from the door after their parents

"Well if you can still remember one of our future plans... is to live in a simple yet comfortable house...well this is it my vision for you and our children...I love you Gabriella now and forever!" he wraps his arms around her and kisses her passionately Gabriella's arms snakes around his neck as wolf and whistling were heard on the background

"Guys...guys there are children in the house...break it up!!" Jason with his innocent voice exclaiming as the house reverberates with laughter

"Thank you Troy and I love you too!"

"Only for you Gabriella...only for you!!"

_**Epilogue:**_

Eight months had passed since they were living on their own. Troy was hired as assistant coach to the East High basketball team aside from the sports clinic he and Chad put up with. Troy did not allow Gabriella to return to work assuring her that the money he earned from the Lakers and his sponsorship fees was more than enough to even send the twins to college that they can still live a comfortable life. So she therefore agreed with him and took to heart of becoming a full time housewife and mother

Gabriella and the babies were playing on the carpeted floor of their spacious living room she was tickling Jac who was giggling while Ella was babbling "dada...dada...dada" playing with her stuff bear that Sharpay gifted her

"Daddy's home...hmmm I wonder where my family is?!" he sing song smiling as he hears his sons giggle and daughters bubbling with Gabriella precious giggle itself

"In the living room!!" she answers back

He sat beside Gabriella on the carpet wrapping his arms around her as they engaged into a long and ardent kiss pulling until air was necessary. He leans over Ella then to Jack planting each a kiss on their forehead

"I still can't believe were parents to this beautiful babies and we live in our dream house and having you by my side." she sincerely smiles at him "I love you Troy!" pecking him on the lips

"I never had regrets comin home to you...you made my life complete Gabie even more with the twins. I love you so much more than basketball and my ambition to remain with the team!" they each cuddle a baby as they lean back on the security of the couch

"I might have regretted if I didn't stop and listen to my heart...but glad that I did...thank you Troy for comin home to us...and I love you too!" suddenly the babies simultaneously babbles "dada...dada...dada!" Troy almost flips he was more than ecstatic beaming proudly

"Did they just say...dada?!" Gabriella nodded grinning at her fiancé who was flabbergasted with his children's first word as the twins giggle at the facial expression of their dad

"Ella and Jac just confirm that!" laughter and giggles rang throughout the house as the couple with their babies shares quality time together. Their relationship was more than stable as every difference was reconciled and every wound was healed. Now Gabriella trusted Troy fully knowing that nothing can break them apart

Troy and Gabriella now need is a wedding that will bind them as a couple and formalize their family and this will happen soon.

_**end:**_


End file.
